


Sticky Situation: Double Up

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter Parker knows the right way to tame Bobbi Morse and Harley Quinn. Thankfully these beautiful blondes are up for a nice threesome. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 8th, 2020.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Bobbi Morse/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Harleen Quinzel
Series: A Sticky Situation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: Double Up

**Double Up(Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn and Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**

* * *

  
  
  
The beautiful blonde on her knees brought the web slinger’s cock. Harley Quinn might have her share of oddities, and Peter had often heard the adage that you should not stick your dick in crazy. However, crazy gave some crazily good head, and Peter was not sure if Harley was as crazy, as she was uniqued. The horny blonde woman pushed her lips around Peter’s cock and sucked it. They worked together on this mission, and after nearly getting blown up, Harley thought it would be more thank Peter with a blowjob.  
  
The friendly neighborhood web slinger was not going to argue with it. Spider-Man grabbed Harley’s head and pushed into her mouth. The sounds she made when getting her throat fucked only spurred Spider-Man on. The web slinger grunted and bottomed out inside of Harley’s throat with a few good pumps inside of her mouth.  
  
“Getting closer,” Peter warned her.  
  
Harley pulled out and greedily swirled her tongue around his cock. She made a mess with her lipstick and salvia.  
  
“Right here, Mr. Man. Paint my face white with your delicious spider spunk!”  
  
Peter was not going to argue with this. Harley worked her magic and stroked Peter’s organ until he pumped forward into her hand. A nice little tug and finally, Spider-Man released his webbing in a different way. Harley enjoyed playing with the full loaded “web shooter” and splattering all over her face. The horny jester smiled and kissed the tip of Peter’s cock to hungrily slurp it.  
  
“Just leave for a half of an hour and you already have his cum on your face.”  
  
Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, slipped into the room. Harley stood up to a standing position and allowed Peter’s cum in her hand.  
  
“Sorry about that. How about a peace offering?”  
  
Without any hesitation, Bobbi took Harley’s peace offering. She licked the cum from the palm of Harley’s hand and this made Peter good and hard. Harley decided to make him even harder by pulling Bobbi into a very passionate kiss. The two women dueled for domination with Harley’s tongue winning out. She crammed it down Bobbi’s throat and pushed her back against the wall.  
  
“Not a bad peace offering,” Bobbi said in a breathy voice.  
  
“Figured you’d like it. Just like our man is now good and hard and ready to fuck that tight little cunny of yours.”  
  
Harley stripped Mockingbird of her clothing. Sure enough, Spider-Man’s rigid cock pushed deep inside against her. She moaned as Spider-Man brushed himself down her back. The web slinger took ahold of Bobbi’s breasts and squeezed it. Making the woman very glad that Daisy was very giving to the woman when it had to do with her boytoy. That thick cock pumped against her slick lips and made her breath out in pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, Mockingbird, I’ve missed your pussy. I remember how tight and juicy is.”  
  
“Well, you better believe this tight, wet, pussy as missed you Spider-Man. So, why don’t you stick it in me and show me what you can do big guy?”  
  
“Challenge accepted.”  
  
Peter squeezed Bobbi’s delicious ass cheeks and slammed deep inside of her body. Her warm cunt swallowed his hard cock. Harley’s eyes widened a fraction as the SHIELD agent took the web slinger’s big prick like it was her job. And oh, Harley thought the benefits of that particular job would be quite glorious.  
  
“Grab my tits, and fuck me!”  
  
“Better do what the lady says, Spidey,” Harley said. “But, you know what, Birdie, this pussy isn’t going to eat itself!”  
  
Bobbi drove face down into Harley’s snatch while Peter did as she requested. He grabbed her breasts and fucked Bobbi vigorously from behind. His balls swung hard and smacked Bobbi on the thighs, going hard and deep with each individual thrust inside of her.  
  
Spider-Man enjoyed filling up his women. Bobbi’s wet vice clamped down onto Spider-Man and squeezed him as he rammed all the way inside of her. The web slinger pushed as far into Bobbi and made her cry out in pleasure. Spider-Man smashed her repeatedly from behind.  
  
The SHIELD agent could really eat a pussy, Harley mused. Her eyes glazed back as Mockingbird hit all of the right spots.  
  
“Going to finish her off, Mockingbird?” Spider-Man asked. “Go ahead. She’s a naughty girl, and I’m going to probably spank her later.”  
  
Harley hoped that meant he would spank her later. Those hips rose up and Spider-Man briefly leaned forward to play with Harley’s tits as well. All of the ways which his hands grabbed and squeezed Harley sent her wild. He returned to focusing on Bobbi which gave Harley a very deep thirst for what was going to come next. Spider-Man pushed all the way inside of Mockingbird.  
  
Mockingbird tightened her pussy around Spider-Man’s throbbing cock. He slammed deep inside of her body and moaned, with Spider-Man riding her. She tried, valiantly, to squeeze every single last drop of cum out of him. However, Spider-Man refused to break despite Mockingbird’s best efforts.  
  
“Cum.”  
  
Mockingbird bent to Spider-Man’s words and clutched him. The juices flooded out. Spider-Man rode the hell out of her wet pussy. The combination of that, with Harley guiding Mockingbird face down drove her wild. Those balls were so full. Bobbi longed to drain him to the last drop inside of her.  
  
“One more time,” Spider-Man groaned. “Cum for me again.”  
  
“Then it’s my turn!” Harley gleefully sang.  
  
Oh, she gushed, unable to wait. Spider-Man plowed his big fat cock into Mockingbird and stretched her tight pussy out. Harley’s eyes followed the progress, with glee, with greed, with pretty much any single other word one could use to describe what she felt. Those big balls struck Mockingbird repeatedly and while Harley would hate to see them empty so soon, she knew they could get them ago.  
  
“She’s really thirsty for it,” Spider-Man said.  
  
In this case, Bobbi could not fault the other woman. Spider-Man pinned down Bobbi and repeatedly stuffed her pussy with endless thrusting. He never once let up on what he was doing and the end result was Spider-Man teasing Mockingbird of a load.  
  
She was so close, but at the finish line, Mockingbird collapsed. Harley wrapped her thighs around Mockingbird’s head and came all over her face.  
  
Splattered with cum all over her face, Mockingbird took a deep breath. Harley hugged Mockingbird in close and made the woman suck her nipples. Triumph spread over Harley’s eyes as she crawled back.  
  
“So close,” Harley said. “But it’s time for you to ride your Harley.  
  
Spider-Man crawled over the limp body of Mockingbird. Harley dodged Mockingbird out of the way and spread her legs. Those sweet thighs parted and demanded to be fed. Spider-Man lined himself up for Harley’s tight pussy and with one push, buried himself into her.  
  
“That’s the stuff, right there!” Harley mewled in his ear. “Oh ,yeah, fuck me! Make sure my pussy is good and sore. I won’t be able to sit anywhere without thinking about how big and fat this cock is, and how much it stuffed me!”  
  
“You’re talking way too much,” Spider-Man groaned. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Harley wondered what Spider-Man had to be sorry about, given she was the one who would not shut her yap. However, Spider-Man answered the question by elevating Harley’s legs above his head and plowing her pussy, deep, hard, and fast. Those balls slapped down against Harley’s thighs and made her thrust up and down very vigorously to meet his cock as Spider-Man continued to slam fuck her.  
  
The web slinger super fucked Harley and grabbed her jiggling chest. A somewhat recovered Mockingbird crawled over and sampled a mouthful of Harley’s breasts as well to really get her going. Their skilled hands moved all over the place and drove Harley beyond mad with pleasure.  
  
So deep and so hard right now. Those big fat balls hit Harley on the thighs and made her pump up with multiple thrusts. She clutched Spider-Man inside of her body and milked him with more thrusts possible. Spider-Man had her crammed full of his cock.  
  
The web slinger rode the hell out of Harley. Vigorously, he smashed her pussy and took himself all the way down inside of her. Harley tightened around his cock and milked him. So close to popping. Spider-Man managed to ride Harley to quite the end.  
  
And speaking of ends, Mockingbird bent over. Spider-Man squeezed her cheeks for a minute before he resumed pounding Harley vigorously. He rode her over and over again. The tightening of his balls began to get too much for even Spider-Man to hold back.  
  
The web slinger grabbed Harley and bottomed out inside of her pussy. Daisy assured him the behavioral implants doubled as contraceptives, which meant Spider-Man could dump his load inside of Harley’s hungry pussy without any fear. She milked him hard as Spider-Man rode her until he dumped a big cream pie into her pussy.  
  
The web slinger pulled all the way up and rotated his cock against her wet lips before pulling all the way out of her. The cum trickled down Harley and she fell down, with a heavy breath.  
  
Bobbi cupped Peter’s balls and sucked them. Round two was at hand, of likely several with these two nymphomaniac blondes.  
  
Today would prove to be a very eventful and fruitful day as both of them now worshipped Spider-Man’s manhood. Sometimes, things did work out for the better for him.  
 **End.**


End file.
